Is This A Love Story?
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: When Finn Hudson tucks his daughter Charlotte into bed every night, she always requests a story. However, she always requests a specific one. About how he and her absent mother met. He reluctantly tells his tale of an amnesiac fiancée but he doesn't know that, that very amnesiac fiancee is Charlie's new teacher.


_**Author's Note: So, I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since I wrote 'Forever Yours' because I don't think it's been done like this and as you well know, I like amnesia stuff. The Playlist is still a WIP but it kicking my ass and I needed to get this down on…something. This is an AU based on Rachel being pregnant in 'I Do' with Finn's baby. I unfortunately don't own Glee, hell - I don't even own a job at this point in time, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this, just that you're reading this is just awesome and just makes me feel so good.**_

_**So, thank you! :D**_

_**However, I would love to hear what you think so be free to review!**_

_**I hope you like it - also any mistakes are all my own - my beta-reader/best friend is probably sleeping from Work Experience and I don't want to be mean and wake her ;)**_

* * *

_"Finn, can't we just stay in?"_

_"No, I have to take you out sometime, we can't become an old married couple before we're even married!"_

* * *

I'm lucky. Not really lucky but still…relatively lucky. I'm lucky to have a job that I absolutely love, I'm lucky to be living in a house and I'm lucky to have an amazing daughter. However, the part that is lacking luck is that I lost the love of my life.

The love of my life who brought my daughter into this world, who encouraged me to move to New York, who changed my life in every way - is gone. I'm lucky in the fact that she's not dead - she's living and breathing and probably fulfilling every dream ever created however I'm not so lucky in the fact that probably she'll never remember me or the life we had together or even in the fact that she has a daughter.

* * *

_"So, what about Charlotte?"_

_"Finn, she was so lucky to come out of the coma - we need to give her time. We can't overwhelm her."_

_"But, I love her."_

_"Finn, she doesn't remember you!"_

_"Leroy, I know that but…"_

_"But nothing, we have to do what is the best for her."_

_"'Her' being Rachel or 'Her' being Charlie?"_

_"Both."_

* * *

So I let her go. I let her go, because it was the best for her. Everyday I question though. Was it for the best? However, I can't dwell on it any more I have a life. I have a job. I have a daughter.

As soon as I found out Rachel was pregnant, I just knew. You know? You know, how sometimes things just click and you just go into a mode of doing whatever you need to? Well, I went into that.

I realised that Rachel and I were destined for each other, we moved into an apartment away from Kurt and Santana, I found a job as a Music Assistant, doing part-time at NYU to get my diploma and then when Charlie was born, everything sort of clicked into place. It was how I always saw my future just happening in the present instead of when I had imagined in in a far off future somewhere. But, it was perfect. Well, as perfect as you could get with a screaming ten month old.

And then it happened. I let her go. Rachel and I were in a car crash and she had a lot of damage to her head, she lost a lot of blood and obviously a lot of her life. She couldn't remember much. Her Dad's saw her first once she woke from a seven month coma and I was basically told to do what's best for everybody and keep my distance. So I did. And it kills me.

But for now, I have my daughter, Charlotte Hudson - the light of every room who has the brightest smile out of anyone I know and who is the spitting image of her Mom. God help me when she's a teenager - I'm gonna need some therapy or something so I won't cry just by looking at her.

* * *

Like clockwork, despite already being tucked in at least twice - Charlotte somehow always appears at my bedroom door and asks to be tucked in again, this time asking for a story. Well, one specific story, though I'm always a little hesitant to tell it. Because damn, she's smart for her age.

"So, what story do you wanna hear tonight, sweetie?" I asked her as I tucked her back into her bed, her hazel eyes gleaming up at me.

"Daddy, you know which one!" She giggles, amused by me - again.

And then I realise. That she needs to know, she deserves to know, she was her Mother after all.

"Fine." I sighed, sagging down on the end of the bed.

Charlie shifted in her bed once more to become more comfortable. I realised that her need for perfection was probably only going to increase over her childhood and adolescence she was the child of Rachel Berry - of course it's in her genetics that she's going to be a diva.

"I'm ready." She announced.

It was official - I was being bossed around by a four year old.

"Once upon a tim-"

"Wait!"

"What? Charlotte, I thought you wanted a story?"

"I do, but is this a love story?"

Was it?

Was it a love story? If it was - it was a tragic love story. But it would be a love story nevertheless.

"Yes." I simply replied and to this the world's biggest smile erupted on her face.

* * *

Like I expected, she fell asleep quite quickly. I didn't even get to my audition for Glee. But there would be plenty of time for that. For now, I had twenty Freshman reports on 'The Use of Legato in Music' that I had failed to mark to at least try to look at. And I had Charlie's clothes to worry about for the morning - it was her first day at pre-school tomorrow and it's easy to say that I'm freaking out.

But for now. Sleep is probably the best way to go.

Yeah, sleep is good. Sleep is where I see Rachel.

* * *

**Should I carry on?**

**:D**


End file.
